Deminah Salvi
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest giver |occupation = |location = Seyda Neen |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = Breaking Through the Fog |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Deminah Salvi is a Dunmer residing in Seyda Neen on Vvardenfell, and deputy governor of Seyda Neen. If Broken Bonds is completed, she will already be governor. If not, she becomes governor at the conclusion of Breaking Through the Fog. Quests Broken Bonds Breaking Through the Fog As deputy governor of Seyda Neen, Daminah investigates the recent shipwreck near the town, and asks the Vestige to help her solve the case. Dialogue ;Broken Bonds "As Governor of this region, I have questions that need to be answered. We found you among the wreckage of the slaver ship, and we found a strongbox with your name on it in another wreck. I'll give you the strongbox if you tell me the truth." :I helped a Morag Tong agent. She had a writ to assassinate the slaver captain. "Did she? And where is this writ? I don't see any writ. And without a writ, all I have is a murder. Take your strongbox, but we'll hold onto you until I have proof of your claim. I have no patience for tale-tellers or slavers."'' After the quest is complete: "There is no record of your arrival. You're a blank slate. Let Vvardenfell be the place where you write a new story. Just write it far from Sedya Neen. Good luck, Outlander." "By the order of the deputy governor of Seyda Neen, which happens to be me, the lighthouse is closed until further notice. On the other hand, I seek an outlander who's willing to do a little work." :What kind of work are you talking about?: "I need someone without ties to the area to look into the matter for me. It seems the lighthouse was broken into. The flame extinguished. As a result, a ship crashed along the shore. There were fewer bodies than expected, both living and dead." ::You want me to figure out who put out the flame?: "I suspect slavers were involved, which means they had help here in town. I find that unacceptable. Discover who doused the lamp fire. They'll lead us to the slavers. Question Delms, who was on duty that night. He's in the lighthouse." :::I'll search the lighthouse. "I need to check in with the overseer. His workers are searching the wreckage and I want to know what they've uncovered." Did you find any survivors from the crash?: "By the time we were alerted and organized a response, precious moments had been lost. We rescued a few, but mostly we found those who had drowned or were crushed on the rocks. Even so, it was nowhere near the numbers a ship like that carries." :Is there anything I should know about the ship that crashed?: "It was just a typical sailing ship from the mainland. I suppose it carried the usual compliment of cargo and travelers eager to reach our verdant shores. I don't believe that such a vessel would make the trip without filling its holds. Damn slavers." ::Why do you suspect slavers?: "Ever since our agreement with the Pact went into effect, slavery has been outlawed throughout most of Morrowind. But all we did was drive the slavers into shadows. This whole stinking event has their bloody fingerprints all over it. :::So slavery is illegal here?: "Here, and in all the territories controlled by the Great Houses that support the Ebonheart Pact. If you stray into Telvanni or Dres territory, though, the practice remains strong and vibrant. Hence my current troubles." ::::Tell me about Seyda Neen: "We're just a small outpost along the Bitter Coast, but I like to think of us as the gateway to Vvardenfell. From here, Vivec City and the other inlaid locations are easily accessible. Governor Omellian is in charge although I contribute as necessary." Conversations ;Naryu Virian Appearances * pl:Deminah Salvi de:Gouverneurin Salvi Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers